hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lyra Silvertongue
Protection needed? My last three edits on this page (the most recent a few minutes ago) have all been reversions of vandal edits by anonymous IP editors. Perhaps this page should be protected against edits by anonymous and unestablished users? — RobertATfm 16:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, as it has been over five years since this protection was suggested is it possible to release the page now? Or has it been locked since this initial locking? An update would be gratefully received - Emilykoroleva (talk) 12:21, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: The entire Wikia now requires you to be logged in in order to edit, so we can remove the lock template. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 13:11, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately you changed the protection level from semi-protected to fully protected, which I'm sure isn't what you intended to do. ;-) I have now changed it to unprotected. — evilquoll (talk) 18:09, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Disparity between dates? The latest edit (as I write) claims that 1984 in our universe was 1949 in Lyra's universe. Do we have any source for this 35-year difference? — RobertATfm 13:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :The same IP editor has now done another edit citing the Wikipedia article on His Dark Materials as the "source" for the 35-year gap. This is fallacious because (1) Wikipedia is not (and doesn't claim to be) a reliable reference source and (2) in any case, the Wikipedia article cited claims that Lyra's universe has the same chronology as ours, not one 35 years behind. Hence, I'm reverting these two edits. — RobertATfm 00:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) New images I think that, for now, we should not replace images of Dakota Blue Richards with the very few that we have of Dafne Keen (I moved such image to the behind the scenes section), especially not the one in the infobox (particularly because Dakota Blue Richards' looks is more accurate to the books' description of Lyra). I will be researching a way to add two images to the infobox, possibly in tabular or slider format to showcase both portrayals (TV and movie). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:28, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :Well we could add a second image to the infobox underneath the section 'physical information' - that would suit well. As for galleries in infoboxes, see . NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:24, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::A gallery has been added to the infobox. I will look into centering the tabs. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:40, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Is there any specific order it has to be in (film adaption always comes first)? Or is it whichever image has the most resemblance to the character? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:46, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::I would think whichever has more resemblance, but it'd be easier to just say film adaptation first for consistency's sake. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:28, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Infancy biography Is it worth expanding the biography of Lyra's youth to cover all the events in LBS like on Malcolm's page or would this be too much (seeing as Lyra didn't really do anything during that time other than sit there crying)? I suppose it should be expanded a little bit more (her kidnapping by the Office of Child Protection for example) and perhaps we can use the Main template giving a link to Malcolm's biorgraphy. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:32, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :I personally chose not to include the events of LBS because it is a lot of information, most of which Lyra was just a baby for and wouldn't remember. I figured just mentioning Malcolm could lead people to his page to learn more. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 18:34, September 19, 2019 (UTC)